


Red VS Blue: Reunion

by junypurr



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29137176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junypurr/pseuds/junypurr
Summary: After defeating the Blues and Reds, the Reds and Blues go back to Blood Gulch, not expecting there to be new.. or old people.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi swag people :)) so uh i decided to make a fix-it for s16+ of rvb i guess,, so.. yeah idk what to put here really, im excited to post more chapters later though!! ive been putting off writing this for a few months now but i finally got some motivation so enjoy!! also dw there’ll be some future tuckington and grimmons for sure

A Pelican soared over the box canyon known as Blood Gulch, rustling the blades of grass on the steep cliff above the drop into the canyon as it landed, it's door slowly hissing open. The Reds and Blues known as Tucker, Caboose, Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Donut exit the spacecraft, their metal boots flattening the grass. Birds and cicadas chirped as the iconic Blood Gulch guitar riff played from Donut's helmet radio.

"Donut!" Sarge snapped his head to the side to bark at the pink private. "Turn off that music!"

Donut whined with disappointment. "Whyyy? It gives off the perfect nostalgia feels, Sarge! Isn't that why we came here and not Valhalla?"

"Yeah Sarge, I still don't see why we couldn't have gone to Valhalla. We still have the hologram room there, anyways." Simmons commented as he walked at the heels of the other Reds and Blues as they neared the cliff, and the Pelican flew away behind them.

"Just turn off the music already." Sarge grunted.

Donut grumbled, then clicked a button at the side of his helmet, and the music stopped. Now the group of soldiers stared at what seemed to be an.. elevator.

The crew stared in silence for a few seconds. A crow cawed in the background.

"Ok. What the fuck is all this new shit?" Tucker glanced back at the others.

Caboose beamed at the structure before exclaiming, "It's a lifty thingy! Or.. down.. -y....... thingy."

"Caboose, shut up." Tucker said harshly before turning to the reds. "Any of you have an idea of how to get this.. elevator.. to work?"

Simmons trotted forwards, resting on a knee to examine the control panel on the elevator. He pressed a few buttons, nothing happened. "Hm. I'll see if I can figure out how to open the door."

As Simmons tested the buttons, Grif's gaze wandered. "All I'm excited about is that we don't have to jump to our deaths to get down there if this thing works. Maybe Donut didn't tell us about his vacation where he learned to be an elevator contruction worker while him and Doc were where ever they were when we crashed on Chorus."

"What? No! I mean, I *wish* I would've done that but.. I doubt there'd even be good paint colors here for that." Donut scoffed, now scanning the canyon below.

Simmons huffed, turning away from the control panel on the elevator. "I still don't see why we can't just go to Valhalla! We don't want the hologram room to go to wa-"

"Hold your tongue, Simmons! We need to check the bases for bl- I mean, eeeeevil aaaaaliens! Or even freelancers, or Blues and Reds! Who knows who could be in there!" Sarge interrupted with a determined raise of his fist.

"..I'm getting some weird deja vu." Grif turns to Simmons with a squint. "You better not see imaginary tanks again. Or turn into a blue."

Simmons turned back to the elevator, flipping off Grif behind him. A few seconds later, the elevator door opened. "There, got it open!"

Tucker walks into the elevator. "Let's go see who's down there then."

Caboose nodded, then immediately dove off of the cliff, flopping onto the grass with a large thud. He lives, somehow. The rest of the crew stared down at him before he raised an arm with a thumbs up and yelled, muffled, "IM OKAAAAY! I JUST LANDED ON THIS TINY PERSON!!"

Tucker exited the elevator and yelled down to Caboose. "Caboose, get up! I'm coming down there! And there isn't any one here, dumbass."

"Oops," Caboose rolled off of a short soldier in dark blue armor, shaking his head in a daze. "Sorry smurf person."

The soldier growled with rage, sitting up and holding grass in their hands, ripping it out from the ground. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU COULD'VE BROKEN MY SPINE, DICK!"

Tucker and the reds make their way to the canyon below on the elevator, their annoyed mumbles can be heard from the bottom. They took half a minute to figure out how to open the door again, but once they did they walked over to Caboose and the other soldier. Tucker glared down at them. "Who. The. Hell. Are. You."

They stood, shaking the tiny blades of grass from their palms before making shivering fists again, looking right up at Tucker, who actually is kind of short himself, yet still taller than them. "WHO ARE *YOU*?!"

Sarge cocks his shotgun. "Shut up, blue! ..No offense, Tucker and Caboose. Anyways-" he aims the shotgun at the blue's face. "Tell us your name, dirtbag, or else-"

Donut just had to take the opportunity. "He'll blow your armor clean off! No armor for you!" He pointed a sassy finger, before crossing his arms and leaning back with his tongue stuck out. They obviously don't notice with his helmet is on.

The blue now shrunk to half their size, shaking in fear rather than rage, staring at the shotgun pointed at their face. They gulp. "I-I.. uhhhhhhhh..."

Simmons and Grif both blink at Sarge, then at each other. They also aim their weapons.

"Uh, Private February! Private Avery February!" The blue's voice cracked and they shivered even more.

Tucker backed away from February a bit. "Who?? What kind of name is February?"

Two more soldiers came running over, one a cobalt color, aiming a shotgun, and one a bright yellow, aiming a sniper rifle.

The yellow soldier spat, in a familiar squeaky high pitched voice, "Back off, stupid REDS!!"

Grif lowered his pistol. "Wait, K?"

Kaikaina lowered her rifle. "Dex?"

"Oh god, another family reunion? I'm sick of these!" Simmons put his hands over his visor and groaned.

"Weren't you just with us, I dunno, ten minutes ago when we got pizza? How'd you get-"

The cobalt soldier interrupted Grif, pushing February behind him lightly and now aiming his shotgun at Sarge's shotgun, with one hand on his hip. "Kai, who in the hell are these idiots?"

"K, who the fuck are these idiots?" Tucker spat, "That kid looks like a damn goblin they're so short, and this guy is taller than a gira- wait second-" he paused, now staring at the tall cobalt soldier. "Church, is that you?"

The soldier stuttered with confusion. "Wha-who? Im Leo, who's Church?"

Caboose rubbed his head as he stood up from the grass, then gasped at Leo and ran over to the group. "Leo? You mean Leonard! That's Church! Church!" He walked over and bear hugged Leo, who seemed tiny compared to Caboose.

"He's not Church, Caboose. Anyways, wasn't Church with us at that pizza place?" Kaikaina asked nobody in particular.

The crew went completely silent for a moment. Then Tucker sighed. "..No. He was gone before we met the blues and reds.."

"Oh, yeah.." Kaikaina then went silent for a moment, too. "Wait, what? He wasn't with you?"

Simmons made another annoyed groan. "How could you possibly forget about him? And I guess he, I dunno, disappeared after he helped Tucker power up the meta suit."

"Ok, I'm really confused. First of all, Grif, how do you know these dumbasses, and who the hell is Church?!" February screeched at Kaikaina.

"Wait-" Grif stared at February, "you call *her* Grif?"

"Ohhhh yeah, i met these guuuys, and the reeeeeds, and Moriahhhh," Kaikaina coughed then mumbled "who's actually kind of hot-" she coughed again and continued, "-back at that command place when i was hired before I crashed on Donut all those years ago. They call me Grif now, so have fun with that."

Donut sighed. "Gooood times.. wait, I never saw you at command!"

The reds and blues went silent again.

Sarge turned to the red base. "Other reds, then? Is there a new sergeant there?"

Leo freed himself from Caboose’s arms, fixing his now slightly tilted helmet. “Of course, why wouldn’t there be? Spire’s the new sergeant back at red base, I’m sergeant of us blues.”

“......get me over there right now.”

“Whoa Sarge, we don’t know what kind of experience they have. What if they think we aren’t reds and attack us? If we go over to red base we’d have to be careful.” Simmons stepped in front of Sarge to keep him from threatening Leo, while zooming in on the red base with his updated visor.

“I can sit here and *finally* have a break from almost dying and saving the world for once while you three go do whatever with the new reds.” Grif walks over to the mossy rocks of the cliff, slumping down and sitting back with his arms behind his head and his left leg propped up on his right.

Tucker rolled his eyes and looked back at Leo. “Anyways, are there any other blues, too?”

“Yeah, let’s go over there. And you won’t need to put away your weapons or anything like that, we’re pretty chill.”

“Is Sheila there too? She can meet Freckles!” Caboose chirped with excitement, holding up his talking assault rifle to Leo’s face.

“Sheila?” February finished picking out some grass that had gotten stuck on the small armor plates on their gloves. “Is Yarrow’s first name Sheila? Is Kestrel a girl? Was Percy’s name-“

Leo stopped February from spitting nonsense by putting a hand on their shoulder. “Avery, no. Yarrow’s name is Moriah, Kai and I keep telling you. Kestrel’s a guy. And Percy was *not* a Sheila.”

Caboose frowns with disappointment.

“Whatever, Sheila was kinda a bitch anyways. Bring us over there or I’ll slice you into pepperoni.” Tucker pulls out his sword with a glare.

Kai huffed, then waved a gloved hand as a signal to follow as she headed towards blue base. “Fine, let’s go..”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blues meet even more Blues, at a.. very strange Blue base.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres some tucker perspective yay

K and Leo lead me and Caboose to the blue base, and as February kept behind us, I could feel their glaring eyes flashing from one blue to the other. We all paused at a large wooden platform above the concrete base. At the front there was a railing, Blue team flags tied to a few of the posts as they flapped in the wind. Behind the railing I could just barely see a circle of tents and a campfire. And a fucking trampoline? Poorly made that is, but the middle of a god damn box canyon?

“You’re only here *ten minutes*, and you already make a camping club? A floating camping club? Fucking brilliant, K.”

“Yeah! Someone decided to take apart the strip club we made to make a trampoline, some lawn chairs, and a bar.” Kaikaina squinted up at the platform, supposedly looking for someone to blame.

I can already tell it wasn’t her that would’ve done that. By the looks of it, so far the only person that most likely would’ve done that is Leo. God, he keeps looking like Church every damn time I look at him. Tall, yet still much shorter than Caboose of course. Cobalt armor, too. What’s next, I end up giving this dickhead piggy back rides back to base?

I thought he would’ve shot at the tents and missed by a mile to prove my point, but Leo reached into the side pocket on his waist’s armor, pulling out his phone. Moments later I’m covering my ears through my helmet at the screeching alarm noises the phone deafened me with - other than Caboose, February, Leo and Kai, who’re almost completely undisturbed by it.

Two soldiers run over to the railing, glaring down with their ears covered. One’s armor is aqua and a pale green, the other’s is gray and purple. That second one’s armor is much too similar to Wash’s. Shit, I’m glad he isn’t here because he would’ve really threatened and then beat the hell out of these guys. But at the same time, it’s really fucking boring without him, Church too.

Anyways, the aqua soldier leaned slightly over the railing, took off her dinosaur-looking-horned helmet to show her brown ponytail and pale gold eyes, and yelled down. “What do you guys want?” You could tell this chick must be *super* god damn annoying. I can, at least. I’ve got quite the skill for picking out annoying assholes. Apparently I’m even better at sending them my way.

Speaking of annoying assholes, Leo yelled back up to the aqua chick in reply while shoving his phone back into his pocket. “Let us up! We found some more blues!”

She gets off the railing and skips over to a folded up staircase, which she rolls down to the grass like a red carpet. Of course right after comes a blue carpet instead. She then yelled back down. “Alright, come on up! Also teal guy, nice armor!” She waved at me then ran back to where smoke rose.

“I’M AQUA, YOU DUMB BITCH! NOT TEAL! OR CYAN, OR TURQUOISE!”

“ssssssssooooooooooooo... sisterrrrrr.. Who was that?” Caboose tilted his head like a dog.

“The teal-“

“AQUA.”

“Fine, damn. The Tucker-color-or-whatever girl is Yarrow. The gray and purple one is Kestrel.”

I cocked an eyebrow. “I thought that was Doc with the purple.. wait a sec, where *is* Doc?”

“Maybe he’s with the reds? Maybe we forgot him back at that general general general general hospital place with Wash and Caroline?” Caboose gasped dramatically before continuing. “what.. if.. he’s.. in your pocket, Tucker! You DO have pocket powers, remember?!? You were in Donut’s pocket that one time!! Can you fit Doc in your poc-“

“CABOOSE. SHUT UP. No, you dumbass, he’s not in my pocket! Also, how come that Yarrow chick has the same color armor as me?? I’ve *always* been the aqua one, other than Carolina of course - even if we agreed she’s a red now - but hey, maybe that dino bitch just has good taste.” I shrugged, crossing my arms.

Leo sucked air through his teeth. “mmmmmmmmmyeahhhh.. I don’t think someone would like you flirting with her, Tucker..” His helmet tilted to the side, motioning to Kaikaina.

“Why are you looking at me.” I could tell she was glaring at him like a cat.

Another blue came up to the railing with Yarrow at his side, his armor black and almost neon blue, and he twirled a strand of his curly hair with a finger as he clicked his tongue mischievously, his green eyes side eyeing dino bitch.

“Oh, you know..” Leo took off his helmet to wink a green eye too hard at K. “Kairiahhh?”

“NO- SHUT UP!” K flipped off Leo with no hesitation at all.

Dino bitch’s face was now brighter than Donut himself. “LEO! W-WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THAT??????”

Leo chuckled. Fuck, he looks so much like Church. The green eyes, black hair, everything. Definitely much less of a dick than Church was, and especially Epsilon Church, but still is probably a pain in the ass to have around all the time. I shrugged off a few more sensitive thoughts and turned to K, elbowing her arm with a tongue click. Not even a millisecond later my life is practically flashing before my fucking eyes and she punches my helmet on the chin. I stumble backwards a little. “OW- BITCH!”

February groaned, obviously bored as shit, their foot tapping against the grass. “Can we just go up there already?! And don’t you start si-“

Too late. Caboose and Leo break into song. “KAI AND YARROW SIT-“ Leo gets fucking body slammed by K and they’re both sent rolling down the hill, but Caboose keeps going. “-ING IN A TREE! K-Y-F-F-I-M-G!”

“That’s not how it goes, Caboose.” I don’t even bother to correct him as I rub my probably bruised chin. Damn, I don’t remember K being that strong. I mean, she surely was in that cave that one time - still pissed that somebody, probably Caboose or even Doc, spied on us - so she must be beating the shit out of Leo.

In fact she did. K stomps back up the hill away from Leo, who’s stumbling behind her, now with a black eye. Looks like he really is Church, getting beat up by chicks. K makes her way up the staircase and the rest of us follow.

Me, Caboose, Kaikaina, Leo and February stood in a line in front of dino bitch and Kestrel. The other black and blue dude is walking away towards the campsite and the bar behind it.

“Okay. Caboose, tell me, who are all these guys? I’m sure you’ve either already forgot or are just gonna fucking botch this quiz saying it’s you I’m asking, but tell me anyways.” I already regret asking him, of course, because this’ll probably take a day or two to get an answer from Caboose, who’s now rubbing his chin and humming as he scans the other Blues.

He points at Leo, slowly. “Church........” then at dino bitch. “Uhh- mmmmmmo- uhhhhh-“

“Hint: yellow flower.”

K scoffs. “Whatever he calls her is her new name. We don’t need him to be confused for her *and* Leo.”

Dino bitch grumbles to herself, looking at Caboose while a bit of sweat dripped from her freckled face, she was obviously fucking terrified to find out what stupid name Caboose would come up with.

“gggggggggggold. Gold! That’s a yellow!”

“That’s Grif’s color, dumbass.” I’m *really* regretting asking him to name everyone now.

February hums. “I mean, yeah.. Grif *is* yellow.”

“My brother, you idiot. And he’s gray, not yellow.”

Caboose continues to February. “January.........” then Kestrel. “Bird.......” Finally, as the black and blue dude came over, handing a white claw to Kestrel, and taking a sip of his own wine - also, who the fuck has wine at 12 pm? “And Percy!”

“That’s me- wait. How do you know me?”

The big blue idiot shrugged. “‘Cause.”

I snort. “That’s normal. Expect him to know absolutely nothing, and then ten percent of the time, he knows fucking everything. Sometimes in a smartass way.”

Percy takes another sip and squints. “Greaaaaaat.. lookin’ forward to that.”

Dino bitch crossed her arms. “So I’m Gold now?? That’s lame. Why not something badass like.. I dunno, *Lioness* orrrr..” She pulled a packet of oreos from her pocket and rose a brow. “Vanilla oreo?”

“Dear god, Moriah, no. We are *not* calling you vanilla oreo. Then you’d just be a copy of my brother.”

Caboose thought about it. “Hmmmmmmmmmmmm.. That *would* work though..” Oh god please don’t call her that. “But you don’t look like a cookie.. *I’d know*.”

Kestrel tossed his empty white claw across the base and into a giant pile of bottles. “If she’s vanilla oreo, I might as well really just be bird.”

Dino bitch elbowed Kestrel, then k lead everyone to the camp and bar. Caboose ran off to probably break the trampoline.


End file.
